Cats, Dogs, and Giant Frogs
by Lenea89
Summary: Kakashi is like the creatures he summons. So Is Kushina-chan. And Yondaime... is just amused at how they Interact. Drabble YonKushi Father/son YonKaka. And KakaIru cause they're cute...


~Cats Dogs and giant Frogs~

~Summary~

Kakashi is like the creatures he summons. So Is Kushina-chan. And Yondaime... is just amused at how they Interact. Drabble YonKushi father/son-ish Yonkaka. And hints of KakaIru... Cause I love Kashi and Ruka

~Rating~

T for cuteness and a little pervyness.

~Warnings~

Spoilers for Yondaime's name! Slight pervyness... other than that nothing.

~Disclaimer~

I officially deny owning Naruto or it's characters. Kishimoto-sensei can keep the entire franchise and the inevitable head ache that goes with it. *Nods*

~*~

"Cats are the best. End. Of. Story," a perky red-head chimed placing her hands on her hips.

"I disagree. Dogs are more loyal, they are more likely to stay in a fight involving water, and they can do more damage than a couple scratches." a lanky boy with gravity defying silver hair stated in his best I'm-more-mature-than-you-miss-28-year-old-pouty-face-girl-voice. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

Barely....

Well it's not like they would be able to tell he was sticking his tongue out, what with the mask and all.

The tall, blue eyed, blonde just stood watching his wife and student bicker. It was highly amusing to note that Kushina could rile the stoic teen that normally could only be moved by one of Jiraiya's books... and Minato wasn't going to think about how his student was moved or why.

But really, the hokage was glad that his only remaining pupil was finally acting like a kid again. One might wonder where this new found childishness came from. He was thirteen, not an old man (Despite what his grey hair), and, thank Kami, he was finally starting to act like it.

As for the reason, Minato was unsure. Honestly he really couldn't care less what made his moody student lighten up more. (He had been steadily getting better since Obito's death, but recently he's been getting better in leaps and bounds) The Yondaime just shook his head and decided, what ever was lightening Kakashi up could wait to be discovered at a later date. Right now it was too amusing to watch his two precious people argue.

"More damage?..." The former Whirlpool jounin snorted. "Kid, have you ever been scratched by a nin cat?"

"Yes... when you made me watch your damn cat while you two were on a date!" Kakashi now adopted Kushina's stance with his own hands on his hips.

"She was sick and Irritable! If you hadn't made Pakkun try to talk to her..."

"That's not the point." the small boy sighed. "Dogs are better in a fight and they're more loyal as well."

"My kitties are loyal. They would die for me!" Kushina huffed indignantly.

"Yeah... just don't drown." Kakashi crossed his short arms and this time he did stick his tongue out. If it hadn't been for the bump near where his mouth was, neither the Hokage or the loud red head would have known of his childish action.

"That. Is. A. Stereotype. Not all cats hate water. Nin cats are very adapt in the water, kid." The woman's face now matched her hair. "Cat's are definitely better for they are stealthier, they are independent, they can claw and bite, and they can fit in spaces your smallest dog couldn't even get to."

Kakashi smiled sweetly at his sensies new wife, "I'll remember that next time I'm hunting down an S-ranked mouse. Then I'll call on your nin cats."

"Brat. My cats have taken out hundreds of shinobi that were better than you, and have been doing so for more years than you've been alive." Kushina crossed her arms.

"Just because your old..." The young boy sing-songed.

"That's it!" the red head quickly bit her thumb and performed the hand-signs for the summoning jutsu.

Once the smoke from the jutsu cleared there stood a slender grey feline. It was larger than most cats, coming to the 5'3 woman's thigh.

"Kakashi, meet Tsume."

"Kushi-chan... why am I looking at the dog user again..." The grey cat was still a little... upset... at Kakashi after that whole pakkun-waking-her-up-when-she-was-deathly-ill thing.

"Yo" Kakashi waved. "Meet Bull." A large chocolate dog the size of Kakashi stood by the nin cat. The massive dog cocked his head to the side to look at the large cat.

"What is it now?" The cat growled impatiently. "I have better things to do than to make nice with some muscle headed dog."

Kushina decided to not answer her cat and was now glaring daggers at the young jounin. "CATS ARE BETTER!"

"Dogs are better."

"CATS are superior."

"Dogs = the best."

"Cats are the greatest."

"Dogs are..." the young genius was running out of synonyms for better, "Fantastic."

"Cats are... Fucking fantastic."

"Dogs are fucking fantastic-er!"

At this point Minato began to laugh. Loudly and unabatedly, he laughed. The two summons had disappeared somewhere during the 'debate', so he took a stance between the two bickering shinobi.

The two were acting like children... Okay, for the fun loving woman this wasn't too odd, but Kakahsi was so enthralled in his 'battle' he had even had a momentary lapse in his normally perfect genius facade.

It really made him want to join in.

The hokage put his arms up between the two in an effort to calm them. "Now, now, there's no need to get so heated." The blonde man smirked. "Well Kushina you can get heated later... but it just makes me jealous to see my student make you so hot..."

"Pervert!" Kushina huffed. "Man after my own heart..."

"Or after something else..." Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

The blonde man cleared his throat. "Now, As I was saying, this is a pointless argument. No winner between the two of you can be determined." the man smiled his biggest smile, "besides..." Before either of the Jounin could blink there was a large poof and the scene erupted in smoke.

As the smoke cloud cleared away there was Minato standing on the back of a toad... A giant green toad that was all of 15 feet tall.

The two jounin knew this wasn't the boss toad they had heard so much about. Call him without good reason and you would be in a world of pain. But this large green toad was still impressive.

"... Toads are better than cats or dogs."

Kakashi sighed, "No."

"I agree with Kashi-kun." Kushina nodded.

"Even cats are better than that thing." Kakashi conceded.

"Yeah, even dogs trump toads." The red-head smirked. "Besides... Size doesn't matter love."

"Yeah... large summons are just there to over compensate for what you don't have..." Kakashi smiled, his eye arching gracefully.

Kushina rubbed the back of her head slyly, "Well now, I don't know 'bout that... Maybe..."

The hokage dispersed his summon and landed feet first on the ground. He bent his knees into a crouch to absorb the force of the landing. "Hey! I'll have you know that I'm really bi..."

Kakashi held up his hand "DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Seriously, would you want to hear _that_ kind of information about your father figure?

Thought not.

Minato laughed lightly. He liked childish Kakashi a lot. He idly thought bout finding who was making Kakashi act this way and giving them an award of some kind. "Oh really Kashi-kun? You have no problem reading about it in Jiraiaya-sensei's books."

Kushina laughed lightly, "You do know that 'Arashi' is based on Nato, right?"

The one eyed teen blinked, "If your trying to ruin Icha Icha for me... It's working." The silver haired teen glanced up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to fall behind the tree line. "I should get going. See ya sensei..." but before the boy could 'poof' away, Minato had caught his hands.

"Where you off to in such a hurry young man?"

"I told someone I would join them for dinner... "

Kushina perked up. "OHHHH Does little Kashi-kun have a date?" The perky woman bounced over and pinched the boys mask covered cheek. "Isn't that cute!" She smiled brightly "Who is she? Oh we need to document this moment! Where's the camera Nato?"

"Stop. Please. Now." Kakashi leapt away from the couple. "It's not a date..." Though the tinge of red on the boys cheeks could be attributed to their recent abuse the Yondaime doubted it.

"It's just..." The jounin was cut off by a loud yell.

"Kakashi! You're late baka!" A small boy came running up a small scar present on his face. "Kaa-chan sent me to find you." the boy looked around. "Ohayou, Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sensei."

"Hey... Iruka-kun," the blonde recognized Kakashi's young friend. "Sorry we were keeping Kakashi... we were just..."

"Training," Kakashi finished, "with our respective summons,".

"Oh." The small boy blushed. "That' so cool! When I graduate I'm gonna get a summon too!"

Kakashi nodded and began walking with his young friend. He waved at his smiling teacher. "That would be nice. What kind of animals would yo like to summon?"

Iruka scrunched his face up. "Hm... CATS!"

Kushina laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around Minato.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Cats huh? They're a good summon."

Minato laughed as his former student walked off with the young boy. Idly the blonde thought that, yes, Umino Iruka should be given an award for making Hatake Kakashi, resident stoic, moody, teen of Konoha, lighten up. Then again, he was just happy that Kakashi was allowing himself to care enough about the scarred boy to be changed slowly by the kid.

"Cat's are the best..." The red head whispered into The yondaime's ear.

"I do know a certain sex kitten I'd like to see tonight..."

"Hm... Maybe... That _big_ frog was impressive." She murmured in a sensual voice.

Minato blushed, "I don't try to over compensate for what I don't have, you know that right?"

The girl just smiled and transported away.

"Right? Right... Kushina... KUSHINA!"

~*~

~Authoress' Comments~

I really planned on this being a drabble. Originally I was going to stop after minato said "Toad's are better than cats or dogs", but the whole 'size doesn't matter' thing happened and it went from K to T and somehow I had to tie some KakaIru into it. So there you have it.

And yes... I made Yondaime a pervert! I figured with His sensei being a pervert, not to mention the third being not only Jiraiya's teacher but a closet pervert, it would only be natural for him to be a _little _perverted. Look how Kakahsi turned out after all... he had to learn it from someone and _all_ the blame can't fall on Icha Icha.

This is in the same universe as a chapter fic I'm working on. But it can easily be read alone so I put it up now. (I don't know if I'll ever finish my Chapter fic... T-T It's a Ko-KakaIru and I have it planned out all I need to do is write it... alas, I'm lazy.)

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I really appreciate it when you do! I also appreciate Constructive Criticism. Outright flames will be used to burn Kakashi's Icha Icha... then you'll have the copy nin after you! Bwahahaha.

Again please reveiw. This was the first time I've published anything with Yondaime or Kushina in it and I would like to know if I got their personalities right.

Thank you,

~Lenea~


End file.
